La Dame de Compagnie
by Haloa
Summary: Oscar, blessée, se réveille entourée de ses proches...une seule absente: sa mère, Dame de Compagnie de la Dauphine.


**La Dame de Compagnie**

Depuis quelques semaines, une bande de mercenaires détroussaient nobles et simples passants, tendant leurs embuscades dans les rues de Paris. Tard dans la soirée, Oscar, accompagnée de Victor de Girodelle, effectuait une dernière ronde dans le quartier ou devait circuler le lendemain le cortège royal. Pris dans leur filet, Oscar et Girodelle se défendirent comme ils purent, mais face à huit hommes, ils n'avaient guère de chance de s'en sortir ! C'est alors que Hans de Fersen surgit. Il leur prêta main forte mais ne put empêcher son amie Oscar de prendre un dernier coup de poing qui l'assomma et la laissa inconsciente sur le pavé ...

Oscar se réveilla le lendemain après-midi, dans son lit ... ses lèvres dessinèrent un faible sourire devant les visages inquiets de son père, d'André et de Grand-mère qui sanglotait, un mouchoir à la main **.**

Le général s'assit sur son lit, et lui prenant doucement la main, la rassura sur son état et celui de ses amis .Ceux-ci avaient ramenés Oscar chez elle et avaient suivis le départ du docteur Lassonne venu l'examiner et soigner ses plaies ...Rien de grave, fut les seuls mots qu'elle a retenu de sa conversation avec son père ... Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit d'abord André qui les larmes aux yeux semblait remercier le ciel que rien de plus grave ne lui soit arrivé. Elle comprit également que le jeune homme s'en voulait de n'avoir pu l'accompagner ce soir-là, lui-même étant malade depuis quelques jours, il avait dû garder le lit, comme Oscar à présent.

Grand-mère aussi semblait en colère, non contre elle-même, mais contre le Général, qu'elle fixait d'un œil assassin ! Maugréant à son attention un de ses sous-entendus préférés : « tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Si vous ne l'aviez pas élevé comme un garçon ... »

Le Général n'y prêtait même plus attention ...Il fixait, gêné, son 'fils', dont les yeux semblaient chercher une autre présence ...

« Ou est Mère ? »

« A Versailles ...Elle a été avertie de votre agression ...elle est très inquiète et d'ailleurs je vais de ce pas envoyer quelqu'un l'informer de votre réveil ...Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra bientôt quitter la Dauphine, afin d'être près de vous ... »

Le Général lui avait parlé de sa plus douce voix, de celle qu'Oscar n'entendait que rarement, mais Oscar n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien que sa mère tarderait à venir ...

Son titre de Dame de Compagnie, Louise de Jarjayes n'en avait d'abord pas voulu. Mais la proximité de la Dauphine, déracinée depuis son arrivée en France, avait réveillé son fort instinct maternel. A présent, elle en oubliait presque son dernier enfant. Certes, elles n'auraient jamais les mêmes centres d'intérêts ni les mêmes relations que Mme de Jarjayes avaient eu avec ses autres filles ...mais Oscar n'en demeurait pas moins de sa chaire et de son sang, et en ce moment, le Général devinait qu'Oscar avait besoin d'elle ...d'où sa gêne devant ce triste constat ...Son épouse n'avait même pas fait le déplacement à l'annonce de son agression !

Le surlendemain, le Général dut quitter Paris pour la Province, cela ne l'enchantait pas de laisser Oscar dans cet état, d'autant que celle-ci ne mangeait presque rien des bons petits plats mijotés par Grand-mère. Son épouse ne s'était toujours pas rendue au chevet d'Oscar.

Avant de partir, il était allé saluer son fils et avait demandé à André de prendre bien soin de lui. Nul ne doutait qu'il serait obéi. Il prit ensuite la direction de Versailles, voulant avant son départ voir sa femme et lui demander de se rendre chez eux en son absence.

...

Trois jours étaient passés, Oscar demeurait toujours dans sa chambre. Assise au bord de sa fenêtre, elle guettait l'arrivée de sa mère. Une courte lettre lui avait annoncé sa visite. Passant la grille, un carrosse approcha. Oscar se leva tout en grimaçant et se tenant les côtes, elle regagna son lit pour s'y recoucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Simon, le majordome, lui annonça l'arrivée de sa mère. Mme de Jarjayes vint aussitôt s'asseoir sur la chaise qui lui était destinée, au côté de son lit. Elle sourit à Oscar et engagea poliment la conversation. Mme de Jarjayes s'excusa de ne pas avoir pu se libérer plus tôt, elle sortit ensuite une série de banalités afin d'enrichir la conversation. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à parler du temps et des nouvelles venues de Versailles, la discussion s'arrêta. Visiblement, elles n'avaient rien de plus à se dire. Oscar reposa sa tête plus confortablement sur son oreiller, prête à s'assoupir, tandis que sa mère sortait son ouvrage de son sac. Lui souriant toujours, elle transperça le tissu de son aiguille, encore et encore, elle répéta ces gestes durant encore une heure. Oscar observait sa mère broder en silence ...Telle Pénélope attendant le retour d'Ulysse, elle brodait ...sauf qu'elle, Oscar, elle était là ... Ce n'était pas un long voyage qu'elle effectuait ...quoi que ... trouver son chemin et gagner le cœur de sa mère n'en était-il pas un ?

Au bout d'une heure, donc, Oscar ferma les yeux, ne sachant que dire. Aussitôt, Mme de Jarjayes rangea sa broderie dans son sac, seleva ...et sortit, croyant sa fille endormie.

Oscar avait juste rouvert les yeux pour voir un bout de robe à fleur passer la porte. Telle une fugitive, Mme de Jarjayes remonta dans le carrosse après un dernier mot échangé avec Grand-mère. Debout près de la fenêtre, à moitié cachée derrière le rideau, Oscar regardait sa mère partir, sa corvée accomplie. S'attardant sur le perron , étranglant ses jupes de ses poings et poussant un profond soupir, Grand-mère tourna la tête en direction de la chambre d'Oscar ...En un seul regard, elle comprit la détresse et la déception de sa petite fille. Grand-mère avait toujours su la comprendre, plus que sa propre mère.

Après une semaine d'absence, le Général de Jarjayes revint au château .Après s'être changé et préparé pour le dîner, il descendit rejoindre Oscar dans la salle à manger. Un seul couvert était installé, il en demanda la raison à Grand-mère.

« Grand-mère, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'un couvert ? Mon épouse n'est-elle pas rentrée de Versailles ? Pourquoi Oscar mange-t-il encore dans sa chambre ? »

« Et bien ...Madame est retournée à Versailles ... »

« Comment ça, à Versailles, et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis trois jours ...En fait, elle n'est venu rendre visite à Oscar qu'une seule fois et n'est restée qu'une heure ...Quant à Oscar ...elle a toujours aussi peu d'appétit et préfère dîner dans sa chambre ... »

« Grand-mère ...s'il te plaît, retire ce couvert et fais servir le repas dans la chambre d'Oscar ...je mangerai avec elle ce soir ... » Murmura le Général.

Grand-mère n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Le Général venait de dire « elle » pour parler d'Oscar ...C'était la première fois !

Oscar vit les domestiques entrer dans sa chambre. Ayant pour consigne de ne rien lui dire, ils disposèrent sur la table des chandelles et les couverts pour deux personnes avant de s'éclipser. Oscar était surprise, elle s'approcha de la petite table ronde qui ne servait que rarement, à part pour décorer sa chambre, elle était ornée d'un bouquet de fleurs en permanence, même au plus fort de l'hiver ...

Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que la porte se rouvrit, laissant entrer son père. Celui-ci lui souriait faiblement, visiblement gêné, il n'était plus à cet instant l'homme sévère qui l'avait éduqué à la vie militaire.

Ils dînèrent ensemble, parlant de leurs passe-temps favoris : l'escrime et les chevaux. Son père envisageait de racheter une ou deux juments ainsi qu'un étalon. Oscar apprécia véritablement cette soirée avec son père qu'elle avait pour elle toute seule. Depuis quelques mois, sa mère délaissait également ses devoirs d'épouse, absente lors des réceptions organisées par son époux. Plus la soirée avançait et plus sa froideur s'était envolée. Il salua sa fille après qu'elle eut fini son chocolat chaud et la laissa se reposer après lui avoir embrassé furtivement le front.

Une semaine plus tard, Oscar reprit son travail au château de Versailles. Alors qu'elle sortait d'un entretien avec son supérieur, elle vit la Dauphine dans l'un des petits salons jouxtant la Galerie des Glaces. Celle-ci tournoyait sur place, comme une enfant, admirant l'effet de sa robe à volant devant tant de miroirs. Son rire cristallin résonnait dans la pièce. Autour d'elle, des courtisanes s'extasiaient faussement, louant sa beauté ... Dans un coin de la pièce, se tenait Louise de Jarjayes, tenant dans ses mains le chaton préféré de Marie-Antoinette. Elle ne vit que son sourire, sincère celui-ci. Oscar souffrit à cet instant de voir à quel point sa mère lui préférait la Dauphine. Elle sortit furieuse, traversant à nouveau la Galerie des Glaces et manquant de renverser un homme sur son passage, sans voir que cet homme était son père.

Celui-ci ne la retint pas, il tourna plutôt son regard vers la pièce d'où venaient tant de clameurs. Apercevant sa femme parmi les courtisanes, il entra et avança vers elle, ses yeux bleus azurs viraient à l'orage, sa femme ne pouvaient y lire que des reproches !

Deux jours plus tard, Oscar fut convoquée par la Dauphine. Celle-ci avait besoin d'être escorté à l'Opéra ou une représentation de ' Mitridate'*, de Mozart était donnée le soir même ! Elle se trouverait entourée, comme d'habitude, de ses dames de compagnie, dont Mme de Jarjayes ...Prétextant une fatigue passagère, Oscar s'excusa de ne pouvoir assurer son service ce soir-là. La Dauphine semblait déçue mais accepta de lui donner congé.

Oscar reprit le chemin de Jarjayes. Plus décidée que jamais, elle fonça en cuisine, demander l'aide de sa nourrice ...Celle-ci ne pourrait pas refuser mais montrerait tout de même de la réticence.

 **Le soir même à l'Opéra, durant l'entracte ...**

La Dauphine traversa les couloirs de l'Opéra, empli de monde, les langues se déliaient enfin faisant l'éloge de ce génie de compositeur qu'était Mozart. Discutant ensemble, la Dauphine et sa cour ne firent même pas attention à la jeune noble se trouvant à deux pas d'eux. Sa beauté à couper le souffle aurait pourtant dû interrompre leurs beaux discours. Seules les jeunes gens nobles fixèrent la jeune fille à la taille mince, aux cheveux dorés relevés en chignon, cachant ses charmes féminins d'un éventail. La robe qu'elle portait était pourtant simple, d'un rose pâle qui n'allait guère avec ses yeux bleus. Un discret maquillage soulignait son regard triste. Avançant vers Louise de Jarjayes, dans une démarche peu assurée à cause de ses chaussures qui se prenaient dans ses jupons, elle bégaya un faible et quasi-inaudible : « Excusez-moi ... ».

Mme de Jarjayes détourna enfin les yeux vers cette belle créature, qui commençait à rendre jalouse toutes les demoiselles présentes, sa beauté éclipsant la leur aux yeux de leurs époux ou fiancés.

Mme de Jarjayes eut un mouvement de recul, surprise que l'on puisse ainsi s'approcher d'elle et du cercle de la Dauphine ...Une moue de mépris sur son visage, elle murmura dans un soupir son exaspération à être ainsi dérangée : « Que voulez-vous Mademoiselle ? »

Oscar la fixa une longue minute sans rien dire, avant de tourner les talons, prenant la direction de la sortie ...Mme de Jarjayes retourna aussitôt vers ses amies en haussant les épaules ...oubliant immédiatement cette interruption.

Oscar sortit de la grande salle, elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Celles-ci faisaient d'ailleurs disparaître son maquillage ... Ses larmes avaient fini par l'aveugler. Elle ne voyait plus ou elle allait ...elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire ...en cet instant , elle tendit son bras pour s'appuyer sur la colonne de marbre ...qui allait lui servir d' épaule réconfortante ...le marbre était froid ...froid comme le regard de sa mère qui une minute plus tôt , ne l'avait même pas reconnu .

Oscar avait cru pouvoir rejoindre sa mère pour passer cette soirée avec elle ...se montrer sous les traits d'une femme afin de gagner son amour ...mais elle avait échoué ! Séchant ses larmes d'un revers de manche, dans une gestuelle peu raffinée, elle se retourna et retint son souffle ! Son père, entouré de ses amis, se tenait à dix mètres d'elle !

Elle lut aussitôt dans son regard qu'il l'avait reconnu ! Se dirigeant vers elle d'un pas décidé, il arriva à sa hauteur avant que celle-ci ait eu le temps de fuir ...Fuir, mais pour aller où ?

Il se trouvait à côté d'elle lorsque se retournant soudain, il aperçut sa femme, la Dauphine et sa suite, qui regagnait leurs loges. Il fixa à nouveau Oscar qui avait pâli en voyant ce cortège, Oscar sentant les yeux de son père à nouveau sur elle, baissa la tête, rouge de honte, craignant de l'avoir déçu ...

« Elle ne vous a pas reconnu ...n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda le Général, d'une voix lasse.

« Je suis désolée Père ...pour la robe ... »

Oscar ne dit rien d'autre, son père avait tout deviné.

« Votre mère ayant préféré la compagnie de la Dauphine à la mienne, puis-je vous demander d'assister avec moi à cet opéra ... il est temps de regagner nos places, le deuxième acte va bientôt commencer ...Il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de cette soirée, n'est-ce pas ? ...Et puis ...il sera bien temps demain de revêtir votre uniforme ...»

Le Comte de Jarjayes, en plus d'être un grand militaire, était également un grand amateur de musique. Lui-même jouait très bien du violon, il était d'ailleurs fier et heureux d'avoir transmis sa passion à Oscar.

Oscar repartit au bras de son père, un peu moins triste. En quittant l'opéra, le Général et Oscar croisèrent à nouveau Mme de Jarjayes ...Le Général couvrait de son manteau les épaules dénudées d'Oscar. Au dehors, la neige commençait à tomber. Louise de Jarjayes tomba en arrêt devant son époux qui se montrait si attentionné avec cette jeune femme ...une adolescente, et cela devant ses amies !

La Dauphine, transie de froid, l'invita à monter très vite dans le carrosse qui les ramènerait à Versailles. Madame de Jarjayes l'ignora complètement, absorbée par la vision de son mari ...infidèle ? Se sentant offensée, elle avança vers le Général. Oscar, blottie dans le chaud manteau de son père, lui tournait le dos.

« Monsieur ...Allez-vous me présenter à votre jeune amie ? » Demanda Mme de Jarjayes sur un ton glacial.

« Soit ! Madame ... puisque votre mémoire semble défaillante : voici Oscar ...notre fille ! »

Les amis du Général regardaient, consternés, la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux...Madame de Jarjayes fixait son époux, surprise et visiblement très gênée. Elle reconnut alors la jeune fille rencontrée deux heures avant, et se souvint du mépris ressenti à l'égard de cette jeune fille, belle, certes , mais rapidement jugée sans classe ... Un silence pesant prit place entre les deux époux . La Dauphine, énervée, renouvela sa demande de regagner le carrosse ...Le Général et Oscar virent alors Mme de Jarjayes tourner les talons et se diriger vers le carrosse aux armoiries royales. Déçu, le Général serra davantage sa fille contre lui avant d'apercevoir Jean, son cocher, descendre du fiacre afin de leur ouvrir la portière et de descendre le marchepied. Oscar s'engouffra avec difficulté à l'intérieur, toujours aidée de son père qui la voyait se débattre avec ses jupons. Le Général allait la suivre lorsqu'une main frôla son bras. Il tourna la tête et vit sa femme...tandis que le carrosse royal s'éloignait, reprenant la route du château.

A cet instant, le Général comprit qu'elle avait fait le choix de revenir vers sa famille. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, seulement des sourires qui réchauffèrent leurs cœurs en ce rude hiver ...

 **Epilogue ...**

Le lendemain, Madame de Jarjayes repartit à Versailles mais fit la promesse de revenir toutes les fins de semaine afin de passer plus de temps avec son époux et Oscar ...Celle-ci rangea définitivement sa robe dans son armoire au grand regret de Grand-mère. Il fallut une autre déception amoureuse pour la voir en robe à nouveau. Elle et sa mère eurent enfin la possibilité de se découvrir. Oscar, adolescente, avait tant besoin de se confier à sa mère, tant de questions à poser ...celle-ci lui répondit sous le regard complice du Général qui pour l'occasion prenait ses distances, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans leurs nouvelles relations.

 **FIN.**

N.B : *Mitridate* de Mozart, fut présenté pour la première fois le 26 décembre 1770 en Italie et non devant la Cour de France ...Oscar et la Dauphine auraient donc dans cette fic ...15 ans !


End file.
